


Relax

by avianbrother



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Other, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: Bloodhound decides to do a little self-care and soak in their bath. Mirage comes home and joins them.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/avianbrother

Bloodhound was used to roughing it, sleeping on hard earth with only a sleeping bag to cushion it, or bathing with cold rainwater. After becoming the Apex Champion, they allowed themself to enjoy the comforts and benefits that came with it. Even if it made them feel spoiled.

They sank into the tub with a sigh, the water a perfect temperature to soothe the aches in their joints and muscles. The bathtub in their suite was spacious, big enough for them and another person to stretch their legs out. It came with adjustable jets too, though they were turned off for now. Bloodhound was content with leaning back against the side and shutting their eyes.  
  
Inhale. Exhale.  
  
Mirage had bought them candles and bath salts to help with relaxation. “Self-care,” he called it. He’d chosen earthy smells and soft florals that reminded them of home. Bloodhound smiled. He knew them well.

Inhale. Exhale.

A quiet click and the sound of the front door opening made them stir, though they quickly relaxed once more when they heard Mirage’s tired mumbles as he shucked off his gear. He had come back from his shift at the bar. The bathroom door was open and Bloodhound wondered if he would join them in unwinding.

“Hey.”

They opened their eyes to see him propped against the doorframe, half naked and looking at them with that soft, adoring smile of his. They smiled back.

“Hey.”

Mirage walked over, crouching down to give them a quick kiss. He sat for a moment, just watching them as they closed their eyes again and sighed. Then they felt a gentle tug on their hair and they glanced over to see him pulling out the hair ties and clips that kept their braids in place.

“Elskan…” They didn’t get the chance to protest. He shushed them and continued his work, taking out the clips and undoing the braids to let their hair fall. Bloodhound decided it wasn’t worth the trouble of arguing…and it felt nice anyways. They tipped their head back slightly to give him a better angle.

Mirage ran his fingers through the strands as he finished unbraiding each one. He left for a second to grab Hound’s brush, and then began the task of brushing out any tangles until everything was silky smooth. Bloodhound hummed in contentment.

They loved when he did this, _lived_ for these quiet moments when the two of them could simply touch and enjoy one another. Every time they’d killed for or been killed by each other faded away leaving only the pure, unending love and devotion. Praise the Allfather for giving them a man like Elliot Witt.

He slowly massaged their scalp and nuzzled his face in their neck, pressing light kisses that tickled their skin. They reached back to run a hand through his curls.

“Did you want to join me?” they asked. They felt him hum and inhale their scent.

“Mmm…in a bit. Enjoying this,” he replied. They chuckled.

“As you wish, my love.” He stayed like that for a few more minutes, and then separated to remove the rest of his clothes. Bloodhound scooted forward and Mirage slid in behind them, their body framed between his legs. He wrapped an arm around their middle and they laid back into him. He was already half-hard, his cock nudging their ass. They raised an eyebrow. “Someone is eager tonight.”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m not asking for anything.” Hesitantly, he reached down between their legs, fingers barely brushing their heat. They bit back a gasp. “Is this—is this okay?”

“Yes…you can do more.” They laid their hand over his and bucked into his touch. He peppered their cheek and shoulder with kisses. With his other hand, he squeezed their chest and rubbed little circles on their nipples. They whimpered as he dipped two fingers into their hole, gently spreading and slowly thrusting in and out. “ _Oh, Elliot_ …”

“Did you miss me?” he asked.

“ _Yes_. Always, I always miss your embrace.” They could feel him twitch beneath them, resisting the urge to rut against their ass. Any other time they would be embarrassed by how aroused they were and how easily they melted, but not today. They spread their legs wider so he could reach deeper. His palm gave just the right amount of pressure to their clit, and they couldn’t stop the moan that escaped and echoed off the tiles.

“You look so, so good like this, Hound,” he whispered in their ear. He switched tactics, thumbing their clit fast and they arched up, scrambling to pull his hand away.

“ _No no no, don’t!_ ” they whined. Mirage chuckled and pulled them closer.

“Then what do you want?” They let out a growl, and broke free of his embrace, spinning around to trap him against the edge of the tub.

“I want you _in_ me,” they panted. They pulled him forward and sat in his lap, cock flush to their sex. He blushed, looking at them with those beautiful eyes. Once his brain started working again, he obeyed, guiding his cock inside. Both of them gasped and grunted, clinging to each other for dear life. They put their arms and legs around him, and he ran one hand through their hair as he rubbed their back. The urgency was gone, replaced by the need to savor one another. Bloodhound leisurely rocked their hips, enjoying the way their beloved pulsed within them.

Mirage brought them into a kiss, mouth opening to grant them entrance. Their tongues tangled together as they explored. The faint tang of mint still lingered on him, and Bloodhound wondered if perhaps Elliot had hoped for this. His lips were baby soft, nothing like their own. They bit his bottom lip, teasing with their pointed canines, and he shivered. He nipped back in return, sucking just enough to leave them swollen and pink. When the two came apart for air, Bloodhound stopped to trace the scars on Mirage’s face. He relaxed, eyes fluttering shut as their worn and calloused fingers followed the lines across his cheek, over his nose, beneath his eye. A sense of awe and gratitude filled their heart, not unlike the first time they beheld the Allfather in their dreams.

“You are so beautiful,” they breathed. His eyes opened and he smiled, taking their hand and kissing their knuckles.

“So are you.” He gave a wink and what was supposed to be a flirty look, but they knew better. His face was too soft, too open and gentle, the stars in his eyes twinkling bright with adoration. Few had seen the tracker’s true visage; fewer still had looked at them like Elliot did. They could bend him over, tie him up and use him all they wanted, but nothing compared to these moments. They pressed another delicate kiss to his lips.

“I love you.”

His eyes went wide. He looked away, unable to meet their gaze as he stammered. “I-I l-love you t-too, Hound.” They brushed his cheek and he buried his face in their neck. “I really do. More than anything.”

Bloodhound smiled. “I know, Elliot. I know.”


End file.
